Sex and Violence
by MightyBoosh
Summary: What would happen if Bobby hadn't arrived when he did? Dean raised the axe and swung it down with great force, cutting Sam deeply.


**I don't own Supernatural. Although a little bit of Jensen would be nice xD.**

-Sex and Violence-

Dean raised the axe and swung it down with great force, cutting Sam deeply. Blood sputtered everywhere and Sam cried out in agony. Dean raised the axe again. He swung it down hitting Sam slightly higher up his leg. More blood sputtered everywhere and Sam's jeans were soaked in blood. Nick smiled widely watching Dean hack at his little brother's leg. Sam was screaming in absolute agony. All he could feel was pain and the hot tears rolling down his face.

"Do it for me Dean, kill him so I can be your little brother. Forever," Nick purred, drops of blood across his face, like a pretty pattern.

"You like that Sam? Huh? Welcome to hell bitch!" Dean was almost yelling. He swung the axe down and it stopped. Sam's hand was holding it up, trembling against the force that Dean was pushing down on it. Dean tried to yank the axe away but Sam refused to let go. The smile didn't leave Nick's face, if anything he looked more interested now that Sam was fighting back. Sam raised his other hand to the axe's handle and grabbed on tightly, all though the pain in his leg was far too great to ignore it was more important that he got the axe off of Dean. He pulled it away from Dean, loosening the grip he had on it. Sam yanked at the axe again and Dean let go. Nick gave a little clap at the turning of the tables. Sam was pretty much hopeless at this point in time but he did have the axe. He felt something wrap around his neck and he tried to pull it away but it was too late. Dean pulled the fire hose tightly around his neck. Sam started gasping for air, but wasn't sucking in efficient amounts.

"Dean," splatter, "stop," gasp, "please!"

But this just mad Dean want to strangle him even more so he tightened it around Sam's neck, making it harder for him to breathe. Sam picked up the axe by the head and hit Dean with the handle. This didn't seem to affect him so he continued to smack him as best he could without being able to see his target. Eventually Dean let go. Sam coughed hard, hurting his throat and gasped in as much air as he could. While Sam was on all fours trying to regulate his breathing Dean kicked him onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping for more air Sam tried to get up, only to get knocked down again.

"What's the matter Sam? Too weak to get up?" Sam didn't answer. He just lay on the floor breathless, bleeding and in pain. Nick stepped in, stopping Dean from kicking Sam in the ribs.

"Go get the knife Dean. I want you to cut him some more." Sam whimpered at the thought of being put in more pain, but he couldn't move. Dean kneeled by Sam. Dean looked at the sharp blade and then rolled Sam over onto his back. He cut his shirt open with the knife. Nick pointed to where he wanted Dean to cut and Dean obeyed him. Sam flinched against the cold metal of the knife and then felt a sharp pain down the middle of his chest. He felt the warm blood trickle down his side. He felt another sharp pain and more blood trickling from his fresh wounds. Sam was loosing so much blood and starting to feel light headed. Sam blacked out. The last thing he remembers is the cruel smile on Nick's face and his big brother cutting into his chest.

--o--

Sam woke to the sound of machines beeping. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Dean sleeping very uncomfortably on the hospital chair. Bobby walked in with two foam cups of coffee.

"Good to see ya awake Sammy," He said, hitting Dean with the back of the hand he was holding his coffee in. Dean opened his eyes, took the coffee and looked at Sam.

"Sammy you're awake!" he moved his chair closer to his brother's hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry Sam. You know I didn't mean it. It was that sonofabitch siren."

"I know Dean. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You almost died Sam."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he chuckled, automatically wishing he hadn't as a pain rushed through his chest.

"You have a few bruised ribs, you lost a lot of blood, but you'll be okay in a few weeks," Dean explained to his little brother.

"How did you..?" Bobby cut him off.

"I came in, in time to see you passed out and…"

--o--

Bobby ran in to see Dean kneeling over his unconscious little brother. He raised the bronze dagger and thrust it towards Dean, stabbing him in the shoulder. Nick, shocked and scared, got to his feet and ran for the exit. Bobby threw the knife, hitting him right in the back.

"Dean what have you done?" Dean sat staring at his little brother. He didn't answer.

"Dean!" Bobby raised his voice. Dean looked up, tears filling his eyes. Bobby picked Sam up and ran with him to his car. Dean followed getting into his Impala and tailing Bobby to the hospital.

--o--

"And we've been here since," Bobby finished. Dean sat silently no emotion showing on his face.

"Dean, it's okay. I know it was the siren. I attacked you back, remember?"

"Wasn't good enough to stop me though, I won," Dean half smiled. Sam smiled at his brother.

"So, when can I get out of here?"

**Hope you like it. **

**-MightyBoosh-**


End file.
